2012-10-25 After Liberation
It'd been some time since Roy had last heard from Hawkeye, ever since he'd offered Hawkeye a chance to check out something. Something that was technically NOT under UN purview, but since Bethany had asked for assistance, and it was suppose to be a simple surveillance check... well, what harm would it do to have someone unofficially check it out before determining if UN intervention was needed? But the female Hawkeye hadn't reported back in a while. He'd left her a contact number in case of emergency... and she hadn't checked in in a while. So when the call comes in, Roy's quick to ask, "What happened?" Only a single word is said over that phone line. At least at first. "War." is said by Hawkeye, sounding something beyond exhausted. Beyond weary. Then, as if to make it even more dramatic, whether she means it or not, Kate adds a bit more detail wise. "It became a war zone." "... Hell..." Rubbing his face, Roy sighs. "Look, come on over here... you're not far away, are you? My place's..." Giving his address, Roy glances at his daughter. "I'll have Lian to bed. Just, uh... use the fire escape and I'll let you in." Mia Dearden takes the cue from Roy's words into the phone to get Lian distracted by a bedtime snack and story. She knows when it's /not/ time to be a smart-ass, and the look on his face was a pretty dead giveaway that now is one of those times. By the time Kate gets there, she's softly closing the girl's door and slipping back into the living room. The address is taken down. And a bit later... It's unclear how much later there is a knock. Not on Roys window, but his door?!? Yeap. If he looks outside his door, he'll see Kate standing there. But not in costume for once. Instead she's in normal, civilian clothes (albeit it's a purple outfit), while wearing her usual sunglasses. And yes, she stands out there, and silently waits after knocking. There's a grateful nod to Mia. That Mia had been watching Lian while the Cuckoos were otherwise engaged and Roy was busy at SHIELD had been a relief, but that Hawkeye had -still- not checke in by the time Roy'd come home... well, that was something else altogether. It's when the knock comes at the door that Roy starts. Not the window? So naturally Roy is checking to make sure that Mia has his back, as he looks through the peephole. That Roy's not quite seen Hawkeye dressed like... like a -girl-... well... "Come in," Roy greets, as he opens the door, somberly. Probably a good time to get out the ice cream, Mia? Only because she doesn't know where he keeps the hard liquor. "You alright?" Mia asks with concern from the kitchen, then realizes introductions may be in order. "Oh. Right. Speedy," she says, pointing to herself, because those tiny masks the Arrow types wear /totally/ hide their faces. "Or Mia, either works." Geee.... Thanks for noticing Roy. But yes, Hawkeye is dressed like a girl. Albeit a girl with /VERY/ expensive taste in designer clothing. "Hello Roy." is said as the door is opened, before she reaches up, removes her sunglasses (which in turn get tucked into her purse). Of course as she enters, she can't help but nod at Mia, before saying, "Call me Kate." After all she can return the common courtesy. More or less. Because as she moves further inside, but before the male archer can speak up, she simply says to him, "And you can /still/ call me Hawkeye." "Hi, K---..." Roy cuts off as Kate chop-blocks him at the knees. "Ouch. That bad, eh?" With a wince, Roy closes the door behind the vigilante. "Mia, I think you might want to check that cabinet above the fridge, it sounds like she wants the hard stuff." Not that Kate might be legal, but hey... old enough to die for your country, old enough to drink. Plopping down on the lazy-boy chair, Roy motions for Kate to have a seat on the couch. "What happened?" "On it," says Mia, though she ends up having to drag a chair from the kitchen table over to /reach/ said cabinet. Once she gets the drinks out, she wastes no time in pouring Kate a rum & cola. She doesn't say anything else, just flops down into one of the chairs in the living room, and waits for the other girl to tell her story. For a moment Kate rubs her arm, before pulling up her sleeve, revealing that the whole thing appears to be bandaged. And who ever did it, didn't exactly do a good job. Heck, it looks almost like Kate may of even tried to do it herself, to herself. Worse, there are spots where it looks almost like the blood is about to come through the bandages. Then though, her phone rings, and she yanks it from her purse, sending something else flying from it as well. Only the young woman in purple doesn't answer the phone (which is a high end, relatively new model). Instead she taps a few keys, opens an app, and offers it to Roy so he can see for himself. "This place you had me watching? Remember how it was supposedly full of mutants who were being experimented on and being turned into 'living weapons'...?" is said as not only Kate accepts the drink and takes a sip, but as the pictures start to appear. And who appears is most telling. Logan. Magneto. Domino. One. How well any of those are known to the public at large is not something that Kate's player is sure of, but the fact those four mutants are flying towards the facility in the photos, then the facility starts to have smoke coming from it should say a /LOT/. "Well, it won't be making any more." Grimacing, Roy studies the phone. Kate had summed up the sitation well enough for Mia, so he watches the video, before tilting his head towards Kate, nodding as he hands off the video. "... so, these mutants were rescued by terrorists and..." He recognized Domino, having worked with her via Bethany. And now he knew -exactly- how Beth had known, for that matter. Handing the phone to Mia given that she was likely very curious, Roy gets up. "So if you were just watching... what happened?" Yes, he's headed to the bathroom to get medical supplies. And as soon as he returns, he'll try and tend to Kate. Now it's time for Kate to grimace. "Because my job wasn't to just watch. It was to get information뺋廽ꥥ Mia Dearden would normally be fetching the first aid kit at the sight of the bandages, and she probably will in a moment. But she's just kind of frozen at the moment. "Holy crap," she mutters. "People are seriously... doing that? Experimenting on /people/-" she frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. She wants to say she's wholly surprised by this idea. But... the world is a pretty messed up place, and she lives with one of the superheroing community's more paranoid don't-trust-the-Man types. "Wait-" Mia frowns at the picture of Magneto. "That's the guy from that video. It's all over activist blogs and stuff." She takes out her own phone to start looking up the rally video. Now it's time for Kate to grimace. "Because my job wasn't to just watch. It was to get information. So when they attacked, I.... I tried to get inside too. Only I ran into the woman, and a bunch of invisible knife throwing guys, had my arm cut up a bit, grabbed some pictures of the inside, and ran. I recovered my gear on the outside, hiked through more dessert than I want to think about, drove... Got on my jet, and flew back." "... you didn't need to go that far, Kate..." Roy remarks, as he tugs at Kate's hand until he can tend to the injured arm. "But that video might be useful to Bethany, at the least. Looks like there was a lot more going on at that compound than anyone realized." There was a brief pause, and then: "You -have a jet-?" And now, Mia gets the first aid kit for Kate, and some gloves, in case she needs an extra set of hands to help with the knife wounds. She raises her eyebrows at the jet part, looking impressed. The girl's gotta have comparable funds to GA, if that's the case. She considers the entire situation, and looks Kate over for a moment. "Badass," she comments. You know that thing that went flying earlier from Kates purse Well it's still lying on the floor. And it's her wallet to boot. Not that she's noticed that she dropped it. But anyways... Here's where Kate winces as her wounds are dealt with. But is it from what's being done, or what she let slip...? "Technically it's not my jet. It's my fathers. Or one of his companies. And it's nothing fancy. Just an Airbus." Too busy to notice right now, as Roy tightens the bandage on Kate's arm, and grins. "Need me to kiss the booboo?" Roy says in his very best 'parenting Lian' voice. It's quickly followed up by a nod. "So, you came out of things all right, then. Not bad... although I'm pretty sure Beth's gonna yell at me for letting you go that far," he grumbles. "And if you have an Airbus... well, you make the old man look like a cheapskate." He rubs his chin thoughtfully, noticing that he needs to shave again, as he glances at Kate. "Was it really -that- bad? Uh, does the favor I owe you just, well... cost a lot more now?" "If you weren't bleeding and just back from kicking major ass, I'd tell you how remakably out of touch that makes you sound to the girl who's eaten out of trashcans," Mia says. "But since you have, I'll refrain." And then, to Roy. "I'm pretty sure she can still hurt you." And this is where Kate wince at Mia, "Sorry. I..." she glances away. "Look, I..." She pauses again. "Sorry." Then she glances at Roy, and picks up her purse with her good arm, "I do have a taser in here you know. And you are close enough that I doubt you could get out of the way before I could yank it out, jab you in the crotch with it, and press the button. So don't push it. As for what you owe me... I'll get back to you on that." "You know, Kate, just because Mia's Speedy now doesn't mean I'm not as fast on the draw," Roy drawls. "I don't have to get out of the way, I just have to poke you where your boo-boo is. So, you going to be all growly like a mama grizzly or you gonna lighten up a bit? Spirits, here, have a drink, relax a bit, take a load off your feet, and don't mind Mia. She might be street, but don't let her catch you feeling sorry for her, or she'll gnaw your knees off with short person anger." "/Hey./ I'm not /that/ short," Mia objects, getting a drink for herself, and mock-pouting. There's another glance at Mia as Kate says, "If you want my taser after that comment..." "Nah, not worth the voltage," Mia responds, and shrugs. As long as it took Kate's attention off brooding over 'war', what did Roy care? And since the girls were a) underage and b) not allowed to get DRUNK, Roy quips up. "Now that we're done deciding -not- to electrocute the sexy archer, let's get a pizza. My treat, then Daddy's little girl can go home?" He arches an eyebrow at Kate. And as the leave to get that pizza, something gets left behind. Namely Kates wallet, which does have her full real name, and address on her drivers license. But that's not the big threat. Nope. After all, if Lian gets ahold of the money in it, she very well could buy herself all the 'Monster High' Dolls she wants! That is if she finds it before Roy does. And takes the money from it. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs